1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-bearing reel, and more particularly to a reel of this type including a control member operable into a first position for engaging a clutch mechanism interposed between a spool and a handle and a second position for disengaging the clutch mechanism for rendering the spool freely rotatable and a selector mechanism for selectively providing a toggle mode where at least the clutch mechanism is maintained at the engaged state thereof with operation of the control member from the first position to the second position and a momentary mode where with release of the operation of the control member the control member is returned to the first position for returning the clutch mechanism to the engaged state.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical conventional reel of the above-described type is known from e.g. a Japanese laid-open patent gazette No. 60-78526 or from a Japanese laid-open utility model gazette No. 62-198972. With the former convention, a coil spring is provided through one terminal end thereof for urging the control member, whereas the other terminal end of the spring is supported to a controlled member which position is variable. With this, during use of the reel, the toggle mode and the momentary mode are switched over therebetween through selection of a position of the controlled member. With the latter convention, the reel has a return spring for constantly urging the control member to its home position and a toggle spring having a stronger urging force than the return spring for toggling the control member by overriding the urging force of the return spring. Then, through operation of the control member for switchably providing the first state where the toggle spring is effective and the second state where the toggle spring is ineffective, the toggle mode and the momentary mode are switched over therebetween.
The controlled member of the former convention and the control member of the latter convention respectively correspond to the selector mechanism described above.
These conventions have drawbacks to be described next.
That is, with the former convention, since the construction uses a single spring, an operation in either mode becomes disabled if a trouble occurs in the spring, e.g. inadvertent disengagement at the spring engaging portion.
With the latter convention, on the other hand, the construction allows operation in the other mode when operation in one mode becomes disabled due to trouble in the spring used for this mode. Yet, since the spring for the momentary mode constantly provides the urging force in the direction for preventing shift to the toggle mode for disengaging the clutch mechanism, the disengaged state of the clutch mechanism can not be maintained stably without careful setting of the urging force of the momentary mode spring. Therefore, both the conventions still have room for improvement.
Taking the above-described state of the art into consideration, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an improvement of the two-bearing reel of the above-described type which improvement effectively avoids totally inoperable condition of the reel and which reliably provides both of the toggle mode and the momentary mode.